A Hot English Tea
by lon3lynation
Summary: Angie has served Peggy her tea several times without issue. Only this time when taking the order, she embarrassed herself and amused Peggy due to a brief dysfunction in her brain to mouth filter.


AN: I wrote this for my friend, Bobbie, for her birthday. This was sort of a prompt of hers that she posted months ago that I decided to surprise her with. I decided to share it with the Cartinelli fandom. I hope you guys will also love it as she did.

Happy reading!

* * *

It had been a bit of a slow but tiring day at the SSR for Peggy.

Tiring because she had to constantly deal with the big headed fools that were her male co-workers. It was slowly taking a little more effort each day to find her restraint to keep from punching them all in the bloody face.

That had to be worthy of a reward of some sort, correct?

Peggy thought so and chose to head over to the L&L Automat to see Angie, who certainly lights up her days and has helped her in several ways in appreciating certain things in her life.

Angie being one of them.

"Hey, English! Fancy seeing you here. How was work?"

Angie instantly greeted Peggy the moment she spotted her with her contagious smile that lit up her face and quite frankly, the whole room.

"Hello, Angie. Oh, you know; the usual as always."

Peggy returned the smile with one of her own as she seated herself at her usual booth.

"Ah."

Angie chuckled, unable to keep her eyes from giving Peggy an once over, lingering briefly on those seriously great legs. Snapping out of it, the waitress leaned against the booth's table to be just that tiny bit closer.

"Still having thoughts of cracking one of the company's many phones over your male co-worker's heads?"

"Perhaps I still am. It's a good way to strengthen my self-control actually." Peggy jested, though she didn't doubt that it was, in fact, improving her resilience.

"I, somehow, don't doubt that."

Angie laughed openly, nose scrunching in amusement over Peggy's bold thoughts and attitude. It was something she really liked about Peggy and respected.

Peggy smiled at the sight of her friend, feeling pleased to be a spectator of moments like these ones.

Angie was, indeed, quite the prize.

"So, what'll it be today, English?"

Peggy momentarily glanced at the menu before deciding she didn't very much have an appetite for anything more than a nice spot of tea.

"I'll have just a hot English tea, please."

Angie nodded at the usual order as she complimented absentmindedly with a small grin on her lips and blue eyes that gazed adoringly down at Peggy.

"Yeah, you are."

Suddenly all hopes of being subtle instantly had gone up in smoke without Angie's permission.

"Pardon me?"

Peggy arched her eyebrows up in amusement but did her best to not to outwardly show it even more so just yet.

"Could you repeat that, please?"

However, it was proving to be a challenge as she watched her close friend, Angie, silently freeze on the spot.

The L&L Automat waitress and aspiring actor found herself unable to reclaim her abilities to stay collected enough to laugh it off as her cheeks warmed over with an all too embarrassing blush.

"Angie -" Peggy went to reassure her brunette friend as her smile began to peek through at seeing the blush.

"Uh, I-I'll be back with your order."

Angie stammered out quickly before practically running to bypass the counter to hide out in the small hall where customers and most importantly in that moment, where Peggy wasn't allowed.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Angie blew it out harshly as she pressed her hands to her heated cheeks and willing them to cool.

How very stupid and careless of her to say something like that when it was meant to stay in her head.

 _"Yeah, you are."_ She mocked herself, moving her hand to slap her forehead. "Out of all the things - all the words- so embarrassing, Angie!"

She continued to grumble to herself, not even wanting to think of what Peggy must be thinking right now. Sure, she could go right on back out there and ask her pal to share her thoughts but nope, that was not going to happen.

Besides, it was often like pulling teeth to get Peggy to open up to her, to share her feelings on anything, but that never stopped her from trying. However, she was more than happy to let Peggy keep mummed about whatever was currently going inside that gorgeous head of hers.

Instead, Angie was going to avoid the topic and serve Peggy her tea, all once when it no longer felt her cheeks were glowing as bright as a red light.

And, so, that is what she exactly did.

Peggy was none too pleased about that, not that Angie noticed, too busy with her avoiding act.

* * *

It took four days for Peggy to finally get Angie to stop cutting their conversations short and pretending the incident didn't happen. If Angie had simply laughed it off as a joke at the time, then it wouldn't be such a big deal. It would've just been a silly joke to share a laugh over.

Granted, it was still laugh worthy and cute, even. However, seeing Angie's reaction (the blushing was also admittedly cute), made it obvious to her that those words hadn't meant to be heard.

Now her friend was embarrassed and distancing herself.

Peggy wasn't going to stand for that.

"Hello, Angie."

The apartment door of Peggy's had swiftly opened which startled the young woman that had been hoping to sneak quietly by to enter her room.

"Jesus, English! You can't do that without the risk of scaring someone half to death."

"My apologies, dear. Are you alright? I just wanted to catch you before you hid away in your room again."

Blue eyes widened before Angie schooled her face to look nonchalant with the skills of the actress that she was.

"It'll take more than a little scare to make me not alright. I'm not hiding anywhere, English. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Angie."

"I am not hiding in my room. I've been in my room because there are things that I have'ta do in there, y'know. So, if you don't mind -"

"Angie Martinelli."

Peggy could see right through Angie, knowing the woman would be displeased to realize that her acting wasn't enough to fool her. Not to say that she wasn't great, she certainly has the potential but Peggy was an Agent. It was basically her livelihood to know when people were lying or putting on an act.

"What is it, Peggy?"

Angie felt her resolve crumbling under the no nonsense stare of Peggy's. It was looking like she wouldn't be getting out of this conversation, after all.

"Join me in my room, please. We need to talk."

Peggy stepped aside in the open doorway, letting a reluctant and pouting Angie pass by to enter her room before closing the door behind them ensuring them privacy.

She watched Angie fidget in the middle of the room for a moment before walking a few steps they could stop and discuss things like proper adults.

"So," Angie drawled, clasping her hands together to cease her fidgeting. "What did you want to talk about, English?"

Peggy sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I believe you know what subject I want us to touch on."

"I'm not really sure what you mean."

"Don't play coy, Angie. Both of us know that's beneath you."

Angie briefly mourned the last bits of her crumbled defence turned to nothingness. It was time to fess up. Sorta.

"Okay, okay." Angie forced a small laugh. "I was just pulling your leg at the diner, English. A rather bad one, yes. I'm sorry if it had made you uncomfortable. That's never my intention."

"If that was true, that it was only meant as a joke, then explain your reaction to saying it afterwards? You can't because it was something you hadn't planned to say to me."

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for acting fat-headed and making you uncomfortable."

"I never said that it had made me uncomfortable, Angie. If you had spared a glance or two at that moment, you would've seen that it garnered a pleased reception from me."

"Oh." Angie didn't know how to quite take that. It was reassuring to know she hadn't made her friend uncomfortable but she felt confuse as to where Peggy was taking the conversation. There was also the fact that she was uncertain if this meant that Peggy realized her attraction or not.

"So, does that mean we're okay, then?"

"Of course. But -" Peggy paused briefly as she slowly closed the distance between them. "after doing some thinking and coming to an understanding over recent events. How does the possibility of being so much more than simply okay sounds to you?"

It had took a moment but the realization came to Angie to what her friend was hinting at. Peggy inching her head closer to Angie's, brown eyes staring down at her lips, had also helped sparked the lightbulb on. Angie was happy to know that her previous confusion was quickly cleared up. It seemed her attraction were well received and returned.

"I think I would be very much on board with making that happen, English."

A grin tugged Peggy's lips upward. She was glad to know that Angie had caught on and wasn't shying away. Her eyes darted away from Angie's pink lips to gaze into stunning blues with a quirk of an eyebrow, seeking approval. She was positive that Angie was attracted to her, perhaps may even have romantic feelings for her.

Still, she wanted further confirmation from Angie herself before making the final move that would change things between them for the greater, she hoped.

Angie could see Peggy silently requesting for permission and she didn't hesitate to give a tiny nod before closing the rest of the distance between their lips.

Eyelids fluttered shut as they savored the feel of their lips brushing lightly together for the first time. Both of their hearts raced, lungs inhaling each other's scents, and minds reeling at the surrealness of the moment.

Peggy pulled the younger woman closer, her arms wrapped firmly around Angie's waist. They have hugged before, but this was different. It was much more intimate to tightly hold the woman against her body, not having to separate to keep it friendly. It gave her what should be contradictory emotions of feeling safe and feeling protective but yet somehow it all meshed.

Angie slowly deepened the kiss, desire to explore more of what Peggy was offering her. She couldn't believe that her silly slip up had led them to this dream fulfilled moment. She could've had this days ago if she hadn't spent it trying to avoid Peggy.

Thankfully Peggy was hard-headed and got them here.

She'll forever be grateful for that.

Squeezing Peggy's shoulders, Angie reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, smiling at the quiet grunt of disapproval from Peggy.

"I cannot believe what got us here. I've been torn with wanting to say something to you about my feelings but I wasn't sure, y'know? I mean, this - us - it's a taboo thing out there in the world."

Angie momentarily chewed on her bottom lip, her hands ghosting over Peggy's shoulders and biceps in thought before she spoke up again.

"It doesn't really bother me none. I was just unsure about you and our friendship. I certainly never intended to clue you in by letting foolish words float out of my mouth without notice."

Peggy chuckled softly, giving Angie's waist an affectionate squeeze.

"I understand. You weren't alone in deciding on what to do with your feelings. Which, if I haven't made it clear enough," Peggy reached up and brushed aside a brown curl of Angie's hair. "Angie, darling, you have touched my heart and made it yours. I was someone that was afraid of letting anyone get close to me but you managed to insert yourself into my life for which I am forever grateful."

Angie beamed brightly, her chest filling with joy and love for this marvelous woman that was Peggy Carter.

"It's a good thing then that I'm naturally stubborn and I like to get my way." Angie smirked, pleased with her abilities to have gotten through to English when she was being frustratingly distant. "I think you captured my heart the instant we met. Without a doubt, for sure, after seeing your legs. I, sure was a goner then."

Peggy playfully rolled her eyes, smiling delightedly, her adoration for Angie clear to see. She took a mental note of Angie's love for her legs for when it'll be useful to use it to her advantage.

Still embraced, Angie easily felt the sudden shaking of Peggy's body against her own. She frowned in confusion, watching her love seemly overtaken with laughter that filled the room. It was wonderful to see the older woman looking so happy-go-lucky, that she couldn't resist smiling at the sight, even though she didn't know the cause of it.

"You pretty much called me a Hot English Tea." Peggy snorted with a fond grin.

"Peggy," Angie whined at the reminder. "Can we just pretend I had never said that?"

Peggy scoffed. "Nonsense."

It'd be something she'd forever remember and would hold over Angie's head to tease.

Tugging at her friend's, now her love's dress, she put a stop to any further protests and sealed them into another kiss.

It was a silent mutual agreement that kissing and such was much more enjoyable than arguing to never bring up the incident where Angie agreed with Peggy's order that she was a hot English tea at the L&L Automat, ever again.

(They both knew that Peggy would've won the argument, anyways.)


End file.
